Dying Had Hurt
by YellowPaint
Summary: During a close encounter with death, Hinata receives some words of encouragement from our favorite Bloody-Habanero. NaruHina-ish.


DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN NARUTO! I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.

And if I did own Naruto, he at least would have said _something_ to Hinata by now about her love confession, even if it was a "Sorry I don't like you that way."  
Also, Obito wouldn't be evil.

oOooOOooOo

Dying had hurt at first, but then the pain had receded and Hinata had found herself in her bedroom. Her wounds were gone, with no sign of any scars, and she was wearing her favorite white dress she had ruined two years ago. Feeling better than she had in a long time, Hinata rose from her bed and let her feet carry her out of her room and towards the main branch private garden. When she found someone already seated on the ground next to the pond she wasn't surprised.

The woman was lovely, her long red hair pooling around her as she back the sleeves of her kimono to drag her fingers through the water. She seemed very peaceful to Hinata, full of warmth and love, and wisdom and experience that had been gained through pain and loss. Hinata stood there for several moments before the women spoke, her voice strong and calm.

"Hinata, what the Hell do you think you're doing here?"

"G…go..gomennasai! I…I thought I was supposed to be here." Hinata replied startled.

"Hinata, you are a brave, strong, young woman, heiress to the Hyuuga Clan, show a little backbone, and don't stutter. And no, you're not supposed to be here, this place is for the truly dead, and while you may be dying, you're not dead. The woman glanced across the pond and Hinata replied hesitantly biting her lip and fiddling with her fingers.

"Onee-san… the wounds I received were fatal, and I'm sure Sakura-san is doing her best, but there is not much she can do, much less me. The woman scoffed, rolled her eyes and muttered "fatal" under her breath, but Hinata heard it any way. With a kinder expression the woman replied,

"Hinata, come sit." And when Hinata had taken a seat next to her, she continued. "I'm not sure if anyone has told you, and I'm not sure whether or not you believed them, but you are strong, and smart and beautiful, and a talented ninja. And if you die, people will care your family, your teammates, your friends, your sister's teammates, the people you help at the hospital, and the students you teach at the academy." She paused. "You seem to think you don't matter you think people will be sad you're gone and then they will move on, but you're wrong. You are a blessing to so many people, in a world full of hurt and pain, you always care about others, you always give them the benefit of the doubt, and you always forgive people, whether or not they ask for it. You matter so much, and you provide what so many people need. You are a soft answer in a world of wrath." She paused again, for longer this time, and Hinata held her breath. "You are strong enough to make a difference, to be the deciding factor, to be the winning card. Don't ever think you are weak; it is your self-inflicted limits that still hold you back. Hinata, you are not dead, and you can always make a difference. Don't give up, don't ever give up. Because people need you and they love you, and they would miss your presence for a long time."

"So don't you dare stop trying, because you think you're weak, or because you think it won't make a difference, or because you think no one will care." As the woman's voice turned hard, Hinata felt the tears she had been holding back begin to fall. "Hinata, where did you leave your friends?"

"Hinata replied, her voice shaky and heavy with tears, "On the battlefield,… protecting Konoha, … and about to die."

"Hinata, Konoha needs you, your friends need you," she turned to Hinata for the first time, and with fire in her eyes yelled, "So get off your pretty little ass, get back down there, and beat the Hell out of anyone who threatens your precious people!" Hinata smiled. She wiped away her tears as she stood, and replied,

"Hai, Onee-san!" Hinata bowed "...Thank you, I will always remember your kindness, I will strive harder to do my best, I will always protect Konoha, and I will never give up." As Hinata turned and faded from the garden, Kushina smiled softly and said,

"Hurry Hinata, my son needs you. God knows how much I wish I could go with you."

oOooOOooOo

Okay so, couple thing to make clear, this takes place when Hinata is like 20ish. I may or may not add any more to this, I have something kinda written out, but at the moment it looks like something the cat dragged in.

Anyway, If you guys have any comments, advice, whatever, I'd love to hear it, just nobody be a troll (I only say this because I see all the other writers tell people not to be trolls, which implies there are trolls out there… so I don't actually know if the troll exist, or if it's just a thing everybody does cause everybody else does it). Also, if I made any stupid mistakes, please tell me otherwise it's just embarrassing. Also, I don't know if I rated this right, so your opinion on that would be appreciated.

Oh, btw, 1st fic post. woot!


End file.
